On many collapsible devices, there is a need for a safety hinge which is constructed in a manner so that one's fingers will not be pinched as the hinge portions pivot relative to one another. Hinges of the general type involved herein are known in connection with collapsible devices such as a child's playpen. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,524.
Hinges of the type disclosed in said patent have several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that excess plastic material is utilized due to a use of a generally spherical ball having flats on opposite sides. Another disadvantage of the hinge in said patent results from the ball member and bracket member each being in direct contact with a transverse pivot pin which will ultimately result in excess wear on the ball member as it pivots relative to the bracket. Another disadvantage of said patent is that the pivot pin is used to secure the rod member to the ball member whereby desirable preassembly of components is not possible.
The safety hinge of the present invention is directed to a solution of the problems and disadvantages associated with the prior art.